


Stoned: A Kyalin Fic

by Gamerqueer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin catches Kya smoking lilyweed in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoned: A Kyalin Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Lilyweed is my made up Avatar-verse equivalent of marijuana because of course it is.

“Put it out, kid! This is the police!” barked Lin, rounding the corner of a building toward a small wooded area. “Don’t even try to hide it! I could smell that lilyweed from a mile away!” Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw the culprit lying on the grass, pipe full of lilyweed in hand.

“Hey, Lin. Why so tense?” sighed Kya, smiling from ear to ear.

Lin put her hand on her forehead. “Kya! Lilyweed is illegal in Republic City! You know that!”

“Lin, you’re not even on duty right now. Why’re you freaking?” Kya pulled Lin forward by the bottom of her dark green casual jacket. It was one of three jackets Lin owned—all were exactly the same. “Mellow out a bit.”

“I was just on my nightly walk through town, and I’m always on the lookout for trouble,” she growled, eyes narrowing at the woman sprawled out on the ground. Kya had closed her own eyes and was taking another hit. “Trouble like _you_.”

“Come on now, _Chief Beifong_ , it’s just a plant. It’s not hurting anyone. We in the Southern Water Tribe embrace its healing power!”

“Does this look like the Southern Water Tribe to you?!” yelled Lin.

“Does _your_ face look like the Southern Water Tribe to _me_?” combatted Kya.

“That makes no sense, Kya!”

“ _You_ make no sense,” Kya grumbled, preparing her bowl for another hit.

“Spirits, Kya. Right in front of the chief of police? Don’t you have a shred of dignity?”

Kya laughed and stood, blowing smoke Lin’s direction. “Ooooh what’re you gonna do about it? Will you arrest me? Pin me down to the ground? Maybe I should do this again when you’re in uniform, so I can feel those metal cables of yours,” she teased.

Lin crossed her arms. “This is the last warning, Kya. I mean it this time. I’d better not catch you with that shit again.”

“So, so very tense as always. Come, try a hit. You’ll feel much better.”

Lin grunted. “Fine.”

Kya burst out laughing. “Well I’ll be a hog monkey’s uncle. For real?”

Lin’s stoic expression did not change.

“Well, okay. You take the pipe like this and—”

Lin snatched it from Kya’s hand. “I know how it’s done.” She took a hit then exhaled two perfect rings of smoke.

***

Lin and Kya lied in the grass staring at the stars in the night sky. Kya’s head rested on Lin’s outstretched arm.

“Do you ever like think about how big the universe is?” muttered Lin. “Like do you think there’s Avatars on those other planets? Lots of ‘em out there? Or maybe a whole entire planet made out of metal? Damn, _that_ would be a sight to see.” She closed her eyes for a few moments then they shot back open. “Would there even be earthbenders there? Or would they all just be metalbenders?! There wouldn’t _be_ any earth to bend on a planet completely made of metal, right?!” she cried, sitting up straight.

Kya giggled and wrapped her arms around the muscular woman, kissing her scarred face and pulling her back into the grass. “There’re so many worlds out there full of mystery. Let’s explore them all in the next life, okay?”

“The next life? Kya, are you high? Only the Avatar reincarnates, but—oh my spirits—you _are_ a waterbender after all—could _you_ be the Avatar?!”

Kya ran her hand through Lin’s dark grey hair. “I’m not the Avatar, Lin. Remember Korra? Short, muscular girl—canoodles around the Spirit World with the genius Sato girl?”

Lin burst into laughter. “Oh yeah that’s right! Korra!” She shifted her body so that Kya was now underneath her. “What a good kid. She’s a good kid, right Kya?”

The waterbender smiled, her high already fading—much quicker than the metalbender’s. “She’s a great kid, Lin.”

Suddenly, Lin leaned down further and tried to kiss Kya but was stopped by her hand then pulled into a tight hug. The two were now facing each other, lying on the grass once more.

“We’ll see if you still want to do that in a few hours,” Kya whispered, kissing the woman’s forehead. She looked over and saw Lin’s eyes drooping shut.

“I’m more relaxed than I’ve been in years,” she muttered. “I can’t believe I went along with this.”

“You deserve it, Chief Beifong,” Kya said softly. She bent some water from her pouch and brought it to the woman’s shoulders to massage them. “Rest tonight, my guardian of Republic City.”

“That was cheesy as shit,” grunted the metalbender.

“Shh, don’t ruin the moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this short fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Kya and Lin are just a match made in the Spirit World. I might write more of them in the future. Comment and leave kudos please!
> 
> **Also this fic is a one-shot and does not actually take place in my Journey of Kyalin series.**


End file.
